Artemis Fowl and the High School Incident
by XxEviexX
Summary: Artemis Fowl goes to high school, but it's not what he expected. His classes suck as expected but then there's a murder and Artemis Fowl is blamed! So Artemis must call on his fairy friends to help him clear his name. AH On hold for the moment! Sorry.
1. High School

_**Artemis Fowl and the High School Incident**_

_Prologue_

The body will be found tomorrow. No doubt about that. They will never suspect me; I planned it that way. Why blame me when you can blame the great Artemis Fowl the Second?

_**Chapter 1: High School**_

Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

"Honey, we have a problem," said Angeline Fowl to her son, Artemis Fowl the Second.

"Yes we do Mother," said Artemis in a half good half bad mood. He had just sent another tutor away crying. "The problem is that these 'tutors' are trying to teach me things I learned when I was 4."

"Arty, I understand that, but you have to be nicer to these people. Your father and I have decided that you need more experience with interacting with people- "

"- but I,"

"People your own age Artemis. Minerva doesn't count because she's almost as bad as you with strangers although she's positively charming when she knows you." Angeline was stressing out now. "Your father and I realize it is our fault you are like this since we never did anything to prevent it, but we won't let Athena and Hermes grow up like that. No, we won't because then they might disappear too because we raised them wrong…" now Angeline was muttering to herself.

Artemis hated to see his mother like this on his account. He couldn't stand giving his parents any more grief than what he had given them for the past few years. "What do you suggest mother?" asked Artemis, bringing his mother back to the real world.

"Artemis, your father and I lave decided to enroll you into the local high school. The co-educational high school," said Angeline.

Artemis was dumbfounded. _High school?_ "But Mother," he argued. "They must be teaching things I learned when I was 3!"

"Honey, we know. It was a very difficult decision to make, but we decided that you really needed experience with people your own age." And that was final.

Two days later, Artemis was at the front doors of the local high school at 7:45 am, 15 minutes before classes started. He went into the principal's office to speak to him.

"Well, son," said Mr. McDonald (the principal), "what grade are you in?" he asked.

Artemis, being Artemis, responded with a multicolored (or would be multicolored if he hadn't been wearing a blue contact lens) icy glare (although not as cold as it used to be). "If you read my documents," started Artemis, "you would know that I since I am 15, I should be in the 10th grade, even though, in reality, I can exceed most if not all college and university courses."

Mr. McDonald took immediate dislike to the pale, raven-haired boy.

Seeing this, Artemis, still being Artemis, gave Mr. McDonald his trademark vampire smile and said innocently (or as innocently as Artemis Fowl II could), "So, were is my locker?"


	2. Captain Holly Short of Section 8

_**Chapter 2: Captain Holly Short of Section 8**_

_Lower Elements, Haven, Holly's House_

Holly Short was not an elf to mess with. There were only two people in the world (and under it) that could tease her and not get socked in the nose, and even they got punched at times (okay, most of the time). Those two people were Foaly, the technical genius of the LEP and Artemis Fowl the Second, Holly's best friend.

At that particular moment, the tough elf was relaxing in a hot bath. She had just came home from her job at Section 8 Headquarters. She and other S8 officers had the responsibility of keeping the Demon population under control. Even after 2 ½ months, you'd be surprised at how many demons still believed Abbot the guinea pig was their heroic leader. There had been 5 demon riots that day, and Holly was ecstatic about finally being able to relax. Too bad it didn't last that long.

Just then, her cell phone started to emit a horrid Mud Man country western song.

"Foaly…" muttered Holly through clenched teeth as she realized that the centaur had programmed the ring tone. She'd have to get him back later…

"Hey Holly," said Artemis Fowl II.

"Hi Artemis," replied Holly, still angry at Foaly. Artemis saw the frustration on Holly's face (they had video on their phones).

"What did Foaly do this time?" asked Artemis, smiling his vampire smile.

Holly finally grinned back. That Mud Boy always knew… "How do you do that?" she asked him.

"As your self proclaimed best friend, I pride myself in knowing what's going on," replied Artemis.

"Mm-hm, and as my self proclaimed best friend, can you guess what he did?" challenged Holly.

"Okay, as your self proclaimed best friend, I'll try to guess."

"Go on them, self proclaimed best friend," said Holly.

"As your self proclaimed-"

"We're done with that. You _are_ my best friend," said the exasperated fairy.

"Okay, as your best friend, I know that whatever caused you annoyance must have happened within the last few minutes, because your annoyance seems fresh. I also know that the thing that annoyed you must have been technology related, in other words, Foaly related. Since the only thing technology related that has probably happened in the last few minutes is your phone ringing since you are taking a bath-"

Holly blushed.

"-I think that your annoyance was caused by the ring tone. I just happen to know that Foaly listens to Country Western, and that you hate it. So, obviously, you are annoyed that Foaly programmed your ring tone to a Country Western song," finished Artemis with a shrug that he meant to mean, "anyone could have figured it out," but his smug smile gave him away.

"Artemis, you continue to amaze me," Holly muttered, hoping the human wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked even though he had heard.

"Oh, uh, I just said that, um, how did you know I was taking a bath?" she asked lamely.

"Easy," he stated with his trademark vampire smile. "Your hair and face are all wet."

"Oh." Duh.

"You grew your hair, by the way," said Artemis as if his elfin friend hadn't noticed.

"Yeah," replied Holly. Her hair was now chin length.

"You actually look like a girl, now," Artemis teased (something he did rarely, mind you).

"Oh, ha ha Mud Boy," said Holly, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I found it quite amusing myself, _Captain_."

"Artemis, did you call me for any other reason except to tease me? You sort of INTERUPTED MY BATH!" exclaimed the elf.

"Why, yes," replied the grinning Artemis (he was doing that more and more often during his "talks" with Holly. Grinning, that is.) "I was going to tell you that today was my first day of my mandatory attendance to the local public high school."

"Artemis Fowl in high school? _Public_ high school?"

"That's terrible grammar, Holly, but, indeed. _Public_ high school." Artemis wasn't sure whether to take offense to Holly's incredulous reaction or not but then again, that had been his reaction as well.

**Well, there you have my 2****nd**** chapter! Please review and check out my other story if you can! Its called **_**Artemis Fowl and the Destined Love.**_


End file.
